In order to minimize the desk or counter space needed by a printer system (i.e. the printer and its print media), it is known in the art to place the printer on an elevating stand that provides a space for a continuous print media supply to rest beneath the printer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,967 discloses one such prior art printer stand, which comprises a four-legged table construction formed of interconnected metal wire portions that can be folded to a collapsed condition. The '967 patent print stand is a separate component from the printer, such stands often being purchased separately by printer-owners that desire their capabilities. Stands such as taught by the '967 patent are intended to be moved discretely from the printer, from place-to-place around the office, i.e. they are not attached to the printer. Also, the fabrication of printer stands such as disclosed in the '967 patent is relatively complicated.